


Here I Am Again

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: A Friend of Mine [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus has been back from Vietnam for about a month. (An old war buddy decides its time for a welcome home party.)





	Here I Am Again

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last fic i have planned in this series but if you have ideas feel free to drop them, i may write them but i make no promises. i hope you all like this one as much as the previous ones. you guys have been so wonderful and kind, thank you so much. as usual, my friend [sam](wickedlydevious.tumblr.com) did the beta. she is a lifesaver.

Phil knew they couldn’t keep it a surprise. Not only would someone (Dave or Ben) tell him, but in order to get Klaus to go into a bar again, let alone _that_ bar, he’d have to know. Also, as a rule, surprising a vet, especially one recently back from the front lines, was not ideal. Therefore, Phil sat himself down across from Klaus one day to tell him the plan.

Klaus was sitting on a table and painting his nails, adding a rhinestone to his ring finger and looked up when Phil sat down, “What brings you to my humble abode today, _mien brüder_?”

“ _Humble abode_ my ass,” Phil took a breath before saying what he wanted to discuss, “You’ve been back from ‘Nam for a month and it’s time we had a welcome home party.”

Klaus smirked, “I do love a good party.” He held up the bottle of neutral colored nail polish, silently asking if he could paint Phil’s nails. Shrugging, Phil held out a hand. “But is this really a reason to have one? To celebrate how I fucked off to another time to play at war and then fucked off back to the shit show time after I got my whole unit to fall madly and deeply in love with me?”

Rolling his eyes, Phil said, “Its normal for a vet coming home to have a party to celebrate that they survived. Everyone gets to see them again and hug and cry and have a bit of cake. I had one when my tour was over, you should too.”

Klaus paused painting Phil’s nails for a second before giving a sigh, “It’s normal? Phil, my siblings most of the time forget that I was even gone,” Giving out a loud laugh, he added, “you should’ve seen their faces the other day when I dismantled a gun a baddie had in no time at all. They’d forgotten, even with you and Dave hanging around. I was never gone for them, no reason to throw a welcome home party.”

“Hey, shithead, the party isn’t for them. It’s for you,” Phil said. “It would be a good time to invite the boys, let them see you, still alive after ‘Nam.” He paused, making sure to lock eyes with Klaus before continuing, “When you were gone we didn’t know what had happened, Spook. If you died, got taken captive, or even killed yourself after what happened with Dave. A few suggested that you went back to that future you spoke of. Not everyone believed that part of your stories.”

“Did you?” Klaus asked, voice light but eyes full of an emotion Phil couldn’t place. 

“Sometimes, but not always.” Phil was honest, “We had enough proof of the ghosties, so that helped me think that maybe sometimes you weren’t lying. But, my god, you spoke of cell phones and the internet. Some of that seemed a bit far fetched; but when you told us about gay marriage? About other wars that were going happen? I thought _maybe_. Remember that time you had that Beatles song in your head for two weeks straight?” 

“ _Hey Jude_? Or _Revolution_? I think at one point I sang both of them so much that you all threatened to put a sock in my mouth.” Klaus finished painting Phil’s left hand and started on his right.

“Either one, doesn’t matter,” Phil replied. “What matters is that the song hadn’t come out yet.”

“It hadn’t?” Klaus sounded surprised.

“Nah, it came out about a month after we all could sing it by memory. Mind you, you got a few words wrong and were horribly off key, but when I heard that Beatles song on the radio? I knew to believe you, Future Boy.” Phil said, “And then I thought back to everything you’d told us, even the things crazier than seeing the dead and I decided then and there that you weren’t lying. That you were honest.”

“I didn’t think anyone would ever describe me as honest, Phil.” Klaus grinned, “What with all the lies and theft and addictions.”

“An honest addict isn’t that strange of an idea,” Phil said, but knew what Klaus meant. He’d been around the siblings for a bit now and he often found himself making the others listen to what Klaus was saying. They seemed to always write him off, even if it was the truth. 

Sighing, Klaus finished Phil’s nails, “Well I can’t deny all of this,” he gestured up and down his body, “from the unit. You know they’ve missed seeing my rockin’ bod.”

“It's the crop tops. Drove us all wild,” Phil said sarcastically.

“Still drives Dave wild.” Klaus winked. “Okay fine. A party for the boys, _not for me_. I can get behind that, hell yeah. We having it here?” He looked around the dining room. 

Phil decided it was best if he didn’t force the idea that the party was for _Klaus_ and not the rest of the unit. He knew that Klaus didn’t like making things about himself. Not big and important things. He would be happy to make other normal moments about him, but if it was _real_ then he wanted nothing to do with it. Which was why it was only yesterday he had found out that while the two (three if you counted Ben) of them were looking for Luther in clubs, that after they had split up, Klaus had died. Actually fucking died. And everyone only just found out. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that his siblings kept forgetting he’d been to war, he wouldn’t bring it up unless he had too. Didn’t want to remind his family that he had emotions and went through trauma and had a right to be comforted.

Phil blamed Klaus’s shitty fucking father.

“I was thinking of that vet bar. Rent it out and shove it in their faces that you are a vet who just got back from their tour,” Phil said.

Klaus barked out a laugh, “I love it. Shove it in their fucking faces.” Growing serious for a moment, he added, “But a bar? Me? New and baby sober Klaus?”

Phil put a hand on Klaus’s shoulder, “Me and the guys will make sure you stay sober, Spook. Plus, Dave will be there, I’m sure. He’ll help distract you.”

“I’ll have to wear a crop top.” Klaus waggled his eyebrows.

So that was how Phil found himself wrangling Klaus back into the vet bar on 72nd, both of them almost hoping for someone to call them out. Phil was ready to throw down for his brother, ready to defend him and let them know how stupid they were for claiming he wasn’t a war hero. He couldn’t imagine what that must have been like for Klaus. He said he hadn’t even been back a day when he found the bar, a place for him, only to have people call him a liar. 

Walking up to the bartender, Phil kept an eye on Klaus as he migrated towards the glass case with the picture of them. “I want to rent out the bar to host his,” he motioned towards Klaus, “welcome back party.”

The bartender nodded and grabbed a calendar, “You want it private?”

Phil hashed out the details of the idea for the party, paying for privacy, while Klaus was talking to Ben and Dave. Or Phil assumed that's who he was talking to and showing off the pictures and medals that were posted behind the glass case. 

As they were leaving another patron walked in and glared at Klaus, “What are you doing back here?”

Klaus blinked, wide-eyed and innocent looking as he pointed at himself, “ _Moi?_ Just bought the bar and now idiots like you are banned.”

Phil had to take a second to process that if Klaus wanted, he probably could buy the bar. Assuming the fucker Klaus called dad had left him any money. Knowing ol’ Reggie, he didn’t. But even though he’d been meeting up with Klaus in that mansion, it was sometimes hard to remember that the Klaus he knew was the son of a billionaire. 

The guy looked like he was ready to start a fight, maybe having even drank some before coming to the bar, and Klaus seemed just as ready to fight. 

“Why would you suggest that he couldn’t be here?” Phil asked, making them both look at him, “You know this is a bar for veterans, right? LIke my friend here? I mean, they don’t really force people who haven't served away, so you don’t need to worry about not getting your beer.”

The man spluttered, “Are you suggesting I’m not a vet?”

“Did you imply that he isn’t?” Phil asked. “You seem to be the fucker who told him, _on the day he got back to the states_ that he shouldn’t be here.”

That gave the guy pause, “The day he got back?” He looked at Klaus, really looked at him. 

Phil hoped he finally noticed the dog tags (the stranger didn’t know that they weren’t actually Klaus’s), the tattoo, the bags under his eyes and the slightly shaking hands. He probably also noticed the rhinestone painted nails, the eye liner, and the slightly heeled boots. 

“Sure, just because we don’t have as many troops out now doesn’t mean there aren’t any,” Phil said, not wanting to bring up time travel to this stranger. It wouldn’t help their case. 

The man looked almost sheepish as Klaus shared a look at the air beside him and gave a shrug. Phil wondered what Dave or Ben said. 

“Sorry, kid,” The man said quietly, “I was having a rough day--” He obviously tried to explain but the sentence faded at Phil’s and Klaus’s raised eyebrows. _He_ had been having a rough day? 

“Whatever.” Klaus rolled his eyes, “Come on Phillis, we got some people to invite to a party.” Klaus lead them outside. “So how are we sending the invites? Please say singing telegrams.”

“Most of them will have to be phone calls. If you want you can sing to them over the phone. I’m sure they miss your Marilyn Monroe impression. But if you wanted, Cade lives an hour outside of the city.” Phil got into the driver’s seat of his car.

Klaus was quiet for a moment. “We shouldn’t show up on his doorstep unannounced and give the old man a heart attack, eh?” He sounded hesitant and then glanced in the backseat, probably listening to Dave. Hopefully Dave was telling Klaus how of course Cade would want to see him. “Or, I mean,” Klaus started after hearing Dave call him an idiot, “I guess we could see Cade? If we have the time?”

“Ellen isn’t on until four,” Phil agreed and drove them to their friend’s house. He would probably have to call the other guys and get them to visit. Or have Jessica set up one of those computer video live things so that they could see and talk to Klaus. 

They arrived at the assisted living facility that Cade was at and Klaus swore. “I forget how old you all got without me.”

“You see my ugly mug almost daily and you forget?” Phil asked, confused.

“What? You’re so young and spry, Phil. You were going to tackle Luther the other day.” He turned and looked seriously at Phil, “How many are left? I know not everyone in the unit made it back but,” he glanced at the facility, “how many are still around? And how many do we think can even make it to the party? I mean, I’ll pay for any travel tickets, but hospitals and nursing homes and-- This was a bad idea. We shouldn’t have a party. I’ll talk to Cade and anyone else on the phone but if someone is fucking in a care center or breaks a hip while visiting?” He shook his head.

“Five of us,” Phil answered, “Not including me. About five of us could make it. Cooper has dementia and can’t make it. If you wanted to visit him, you probably could. It’d maybe end up okay, if he’s having a good day and you’re pretty face will bring back the good times; just as likely seeing you will make him flashback to the front.”

“Fuck!” Klaus yelled at the sky, his voice breaking, letting Phil know that he was probably crying again. “Fuck! Fucking fuck!” He kicked the tire of Phil’s car. “You all were my family and so many of you died over the years without me and it's bullshit!”

Phil noticed in the middle of Klaus’s shouting that Cade came out of the building with his cane and was slowly walking towards them. Phil gave him a wave as Klaus kicked the tires again. Thankfully Klaus wasn’t barefoot today. 

Cade started with a hesitant smile that grew as he got closer to the two (four?) of them. Cade cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Spook?!”

Klaus stopped and turned to Cade, holding up his _hello_ hand, “I’m back, Cade.” Upon seeing Cade trying to get to them faster, Klaus took off running towards him. 

By the time Phil got to the pair, Cade his arms wrapped tightly around Klaus and was talking quickly to him. About how he was so happy to see him again, how he had wanted to kidnap him, did he currently want to be kidnapped? Klaus could hide out in his room and he’d share his jello. 

“We’re going to be throwing a welcome home party for Spook,” Phil said. “You’re invited.”

“I better fucking be, Phil.” Cade hadn’t let go of Klaus but pointed his cane at him. Turning his attention back to Klaus, Cade pulled back slightly and got a good look at his friend, “How long you been back?”

“Around a month,” Klaus answered. “Give or take. Sorry I haven’t visited before now. Phil has been possessive and not wanting to share.”

They retired to Cade’s living room and had a long talk. At first it was the three of them, then Klaus manifested Ben and Dave. They all watched Ellen together.

Phil had made the rest of the arrangements for the party; inviting the rest of the guys. He then decided that Klaus’s siblings should all be invited too. It couldn’t just be the seven left alive from the unit and the dead that Klaus brought along. So he went around to each of the siblings on their own and invited them to the party, making it clear that they better be there for their brother and if they weren’t that no amount of superpowers would stop him from kicking their asses.

Klaus was obviously nervous the day of the party. He rode with Phil to the bar, chewing on his thumbnail, leg bouncing up and down, saying quick asides to Dave and Ben. Phil really needed to have a talk with Klaus about getting friends his own age. Who weren’t dead. Maybe he could talk Klaus into getting a friend at NA or at a group for vets or just get closer with some of his siblings. He just knew that Klaus needed to make friends. He was hesitant to trust them in ‘Nam but eventually he’d made friends with most of the unit, and Phil had watched how that helped him greatly. At the time he hadn’t known Klaus before the war but he could tell that he was more comfortable with himself after becoming close with so many people. Like he realized that he maybe wasn’t always as shitty as he’d been told he was. And now all of those friends of his were either dead or on their way there before too long. 

But that was a conversation for another time.

When they entered the bar, everyone was there already. The boys from the unit and the Umbrella Academy. The guys who hadn’t yet seen Klaus were the first to greet him, giving him hugs and pats on the back, proclaiming how glad they were to see him again. 

“I actually have a picture of you from a teen magazine in the box of war memorabilia I keep.” 

“You guys actually saved me once, I was in a bank when it was being robbed and the Umbrella Academy saved us. Just another time I owe my life to you, Spook.” 

“I helped volunteer for gay rights. You and Dave helped me realize that I’d been taught wrong growing up.” 

“It was awkward when my son went through his goth phase when you were at the height of fame and he became obsessed with you, if only because I was just as obsessed.”

Phil stood next to the siblings as they watched their brother get the warmest welcomes from his family. Glancing towards the wall with the photo of the full unit, Phil saw Allison standing and looking at it. 

“Not many have been able to make it today,” He said, walking up to her. “At least out of the ones alive. Only Klaus knows how many of the dead ones have made it.”

She reached up and traced her fingers over Klaus’s face, “He really was there, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Ten months. Really brought some life into that camp. Could even make Ned laugh, he was a tough son of a bitch. We joked that he didn’t even know how to laugh, but then Klaus comes out of nowhere and was able.” He turned and watched Klaus introduce the guys to the siblings standing over there. “Did you know that he and Dave actually thought they were fooling people at first? The idiots. Within a month they were inseparable and the night at the bar? Maybe they were together before that, but after there was no denying it. It was ‘68 and we were in the military and yet the two fools made out in a bar.”

“Oh god,” Allison sounded fond. 

“At the time we figured Klaus was just very brave to be so open about his preferences. Now we know it was because he’d never had to hide it, didn’t know how. For which I am glad.” Phil chuckled, “When the higher ups came to visit we’d have a hard time with Klaus. He wasn’t officially part of the military. Normally not a big deal, when the big ones would visit they didn’t usually pay too much attention to us, but Klaus was making a name for himself.”

“He was?” Allison asked, surprised.

“You all always had him on look out and didn’t give him a chance to prove himself,” Phil chided. “He is a war hero, Allison. He saved us time and time again, sometimes as simply as warning us there was a land mine that we almost stepped on; the ghosties telling him where they were. More often than not he went out of his way to help someone, not worried about his own self preservation. You could always count on Spook having your back.”

“I had no idea.” Allison shook her head. “He doesn’t talk about it much. The war.”

“To you and me it’s been fifty years. It's been about a month for him. He is still processing. I’m sure if you take the time to get to know him, he’ll open to you. Eventually.” Phil shrugged. 

The night progressed, a number of people got more drunk, which made the stories flow. The Hargreeves shared cheerful memories of Klaus as he grew up and the unit shared cheerful memories of them at camp. Klaus would often try to break into the story and take it over, either making it more unrealistic than it was or trying to downplay his part. The boys got Klaus to sing in his off-key voice, singing along with him. Klaus danced with some ghosts.

Phil grinned to himself as he watched Klaus relax and give out real and true smiles to both of his families. Klaus should be happy, after all, the party was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr


End file.
